


last chance

by Xephonia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, Set during KH3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: Vanitas and his fate, and his wish.





	last chance

The Master has been lying, Vanitas knows.

(Of course he has. Their connection has always been one of mutual exploitation, but Vanitas tends to get the shorter end of the stick. Or keyblade.)

The Master's younger self, however, seems a bit more easy to negotiate with. When Vanitas asked to postpone that whole "being turned into Xehanort" thing until the very end, the boy agreed, oddly enough. Something about how neither of them can escape fate, but he'd love to see Vanitas trying.

(Vanitas suspects it's because he's still fascinated with the idea of a heart of light and one of darkness clashing- perhaps he'd like to see Vanitas succeed, while his older self has long discarded Vanitas' original purpose.)

\----

What nobody told Vanitas' was that Ventus' body is empty. Just empty. Not even destroyed. They gave it to Vanitas, telling him he could use it to track down Ventus' heart, inside Sora.

(For the last few years, Ventus' heart has been aching. Recently, Vanitas felt a positive emotion, undoubtedly not his own.

It feels wrong.)

\----

"Vanitas!"

Vanias raises an eyebrow nobody can see.

That does decidedly not look like Ventus or Sora. But it feels like Ventus, so.

_What are you doing here?_

He reaches out, Ventus' vessel pulls away.

In a way, it rubs Vanitas the wrong way that he didn't really have to look for him.

(That Ventus met him by chance just now; that he shows no interest in his other half.)

He'll have to make him remember who he belongs to.


End file.
